Kirby Annoys Meta Knight
by calvinhobbes1010
Summary: Just as the title says. Sir Meta Knight goes on vacation to New York to get away from Kirby, but what happens when Kirby checks into the same hotel as Meta Knight? Absolute hilarity, that's what happens. READ AND REVIEW. Rated for slapstick and language.
1. Kirby checks in

**Kirby Annoys Meta Knight**

**BY calvinhobbes1010**

Deep in New York City, there was a hotel, not very big, but big enough to be well-known

Inside that hotel, 5 floors up was room 702.

Inside that room, there was, at the time, a short masked swordsman named Meta Knight who was reading his "Swordsmen Weekly" magazine. He sighed with happiness.

"Finally," he said, "a vacation AWAY from Kirby."

Meta Knight wanted a vacation because he wanted to have a time without the loud "HIIIIIIII!!" coming from Kirby. He used the Halberd to take off to Earth and land in New York City without Kirby noticing. Nobody seemed to care though, because Meta Knight meant no harm to them. (And he hid the Halberd, so he doesn't scare them). Now, he's checked into a room in a hotel he found shortly after he landed. He's finally away from Kirby.

Meta Knight's cell phone rings.

Meta Knight, daring himself to answer, puts his nonexistent ear on the earpiece.

He knows, from experience, that every time his phone rings during the first few minutes of vacation, it has to be Kirby, no matter what.

Meta Knight finally spoke.

"Hello?" he asked wearily.

"HIIIIIIIIIII!" came a loud and obnoxious voice.

"What do you want, you pink piece of turd?" Meta Knight growled, knowing that the voice is coming from Kirby.

"I just wanted you to know that I checked into a hotel and I'm staying in room 701. OK? Bye!"

Kirby hung up as quickly as he called.

"701?" Meta Knight asked himself.

Just then, somebody knocked on the door.

"Oh, that must be the new neighbor!" Meta Knight said with joy.

Meta Knight quickly opened the door.

"Welcome, new neig-"

Meta Knight quickly opened his yellow eyes to see who he was talking to.

His "neighbor" was a small pink blob of flesh with two red feet, a face with a cute smile, and a pair of stubby arms.

"GAHHHH!!" Meta Knight yelled with shock, "KIRBY, WHAT ARE YOU _**DOING **_HERE!!"

"I told you, I checked into this hotel and am staying in room 701!" Kirby said.

Meta Knight looked behind Kirby.

Room 701 was directly across from him.

His left eye twitched.

_Oh great,_ Meta Knight said in his thoughts, _Now I have to put up with this puffball during what was SUPPOSED to be my relaxing vacation._

He looked back Kirby.

"Kirby," Meta Knight said calmly, trying to keep himself from going insane, "I was SUPPOSED to be on this vacation AWAY from you."

Kirby blinked.

"However I will let you STAY…"

Kirby jumped up and down cheerfully.

"…IF," Meta Knight continued, "you promise me that you will not annoy me during this whole vacation period."

"I promise!" Kirby said.

"I hope so…' Meta Knight said, as if predicting what will happen.

* * *

**3:00 AM**

Meta Knight was putting his pillows over his head, trying to drown out the noise coming from room 701.

Apparently, Kirby bought a new Hannah Montana CD and was now blaring it through his stereo. And he was singing along to it, loudly and badly, for an added annoyance.

"_Hey! Get up! Get loud! Start pumpin' up the party now!" _Kirby sang in his worst voice ever.

If you thought this was bad enough, Kirby was singing ever since 11:00 PM.

Feeling sorry for Mety yet?

Meta Knight gritted his teeth (?). He has had enough with Kirby loud and obnoxious singing.

He pulled out his sword, Galaxia, and rushed to the door of room 701.

Meta Knight banged his fist on the door.

"KIRBY! WILL YOU SHUT UP!? I'M TRYING TO SLEEP!"

"WHAT!?"

"I SAID I'M TRYING TO SLEEP!!"

"WHAT!?"

"_**I SAID I'M TRYING TO SLEEP**_**, **_**YOU (bleep)ING PUFFBALL!!"**_

"YOU'LL HAVE TO COME IN HERE, META KNIGHT! I CAN'T HERE YOU OVER THIS MUSIC!"

Meta Knight growled and pushed open the door so hard, he didn't need a card key to open it.

He marched over to Kirby's stereo and turned it off.

Kirby stopped dancing and singing.

"Hey," he asked, "What gives?"

"Will you shut up and let me sleep?" Meta Knight growled.

"Fine. Be that way Hmph!" Kirby said, pouting like a little girl.

Meta Knight chuckled to himself while he was walking back to his room.

"He seems to give up easily."

Meta Knight got back into bed and started to sleep, but when he was about to go into deep sleep, he heard more loud music, but this time, it was louder.

_**If it hadn't been for Cotton-Eye Joe, I'ld been married long time ago!  
Where did you come from where did you go!?  
Where did you come from Cotton-Eye Joe!!**_

Meta Knight's yellow eyes snapped open and immediately turned red as he saw a more disturbing sight in front of him.

Kirby was tap dancing to the song "Cotton-Eye Joe" on his bed while four stereos were blasting the song in Meta Knight's direction

_**If it hadn't been for Cotton-Eye Joe, I'ld been married long time ago!  
Where did you come from where did you go!?  
Where did you come from Cotton-Eye Joe!!**_

_**He came to town like a midwinter storm!  
He rode through the fields so  
Handsome and strong!  
His eyes was his tools and his smile was his gun,  
But all he had come for was having some fun!**_

_**If it hadn't been for Cotton-Eye Joe, I'ld been married long time ago!  
Where did you come from where did you go!?  
Where did you come from Cotton-Eye Joe!!**_

_**He brought disaster wherever he went!  
The hearts of the girls was to hell broken sent!  
They all ran away so nobody would know!  
And left only men cause of Cotton-eye Joe!!**_

_**If it hadn't been for Cotton-Eye Joe, I'ld been married long time ago!  
Where did you come from where did you go!?  
Where did you come from Cotton-Eye Joe!!**_

Right when Kirby started to repeat the song, Meta Knight took out Galaxia and sliced the wires for all four stereos and they all went dead.

Kirby stared at him.

"Uhhh, good morning?"

"GET OUUUUUUUUUT!!"

Meta Knight chucked Kirby out the nearest window.

Kirby landed in the garbage dump next to the hotel.

"Ok, Meta Knight, see you when the sun's up!" Kirby called to his "friend".

Meta Knight quickly closed the windows curtains and went back to sleep.

Kirby sighed.

"Ok, NOW what do I do?"

Then, Kirby heard a growl. And another.

All of the sudden, 5 alley dogs surrounded Kirby, some of them with foam coming out of their mouths.

Kirby blinked.

"Oh, hi there, doggies" he said with an innocent smile.


	2. Kirby & Meta Knight Meet Molly

Meta Knight woke up

It was a nice and sunny day.

Thank God Kirby wasn't here to annoy him.

Oh, wait. He was, but Meta Knight kicked him out.

Meta Knight looked at the clock.

10:00 AM.

Kirby should be here shortly.

There was a knock at the door.

Meta Knight opened it.

Kirby was standing there.

"Hi Kirby," Meta Knight said, hiding a mischievous smile behind his mask, "Did you enjoy the dump?"

"Enjoyed it? I LOVED it! I even made new friends!"

"Friends?" Meta Knight was confused.

He then heard a few growls.

5 dogs appeared behind Kirby, a few of them with white foam coming out of their mouths.

"These are my friends, Meta Knight."

Meta Knight flinched back, his eyes flashing white.

"Oh God, Kirby, you made friends with five rabid DOGS!?"

"Yeah, and they're really nice to me."

One dog licked Kirby as a sign of compassion

Another dog tried to bite Meta Knight, but missed.

"Aw, look at them, Mety, they want to play with you."

"No they don't," Meta Knight said nervously.

"They want to play fetch!"

"No they don't."

Kirby grabbed a steak out of nowhere and tossed it to Meta Knight.

It fell into his mask.

"Fetch, little doggies!" Kirby said with a little chuckle.

Meta Knight reacted quickly when he was able to clear his vision of raw meat and see 5 vicious dogs chase after him with hungry looks on their faces.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAUUUUUUUUUUUUGGGGGGGGGGGHHH!!"

Meta Knight ran off with hungry dog behind him.

Kirby stared at him as he jumped out the window, along with the dogs.

Kirby followed him.

Once he got to the scene where Meta Knight was being attacked, he heard footsteps behind him.

Kirby looked behind him. He saw the cutest girl ever, in his point of view.

She had pink hair, blue eyes with gigantic pupils and has a smile that is hard to resist. She is rather short and has a repeated giggle that is likely to attract other girls or boys.

"Uh, hello?" Kirby said with confusion.

"Hi!" the girl said back cheerfully.

"What's your name?"

"Molly!"

"My name is-"

"Kirby!"

Kirby flinched back at the fact that Molly knew his name.

"How did you know me?"

"I'm your biggest fan!"

"Ok, I'm taking a good guess that's why your hair is pink, to represent my color."

"Yes!"

Molly looked behind Kirby.

"Is that Meta Knight over there?"

"Yeah, he's ticking off my dog friends. I'll go save him."

Kirby went over to Meta Knight.

7 more dogs were there.

The dogs somehow called their buddies over to have a feast on the poor Star Warrior swordsman.

Kirby took the steak off his face, and threw it away.

The dogs followed the steak as if it was a dog magnet.

Kirby looked at Meta Knight. Hs mask was gone, his cape was tattered, and he had scratch and bite marks all over him, some of which were bleeding a little bit.

He also turned pink after a dog knocked a paint bucket, which got all over him, making him look exactly like Kirby. He doesn't know this yet.

And he was angry because Kirby hadn't saved him earlier.

"WHY DIDN'T YOU SAVE ME BEFORE!? YOU HAD THE PERFECT OPRROTUNITY, BUT NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO…YOU HAD TO GAWK AT THE SCENE LIKE AN IDIOT!"

"Meta Knight, I have a friend to introduce you to."

"BRING HIM ON!"

'She's a girl."

"WHATEVER! BRING HER ON!"

Kirby walked Meta Knight over to Molly.

"WHOAH!"

Kirby tripped over a twig a fell into a random blue paint bucket, making him look like Meta Knight without a mask. He too doesn't know this yet. Unlike Meta Knight, Kirby knows about it.

Kirby took Meta Knight over to Molly.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!! HE'S SOOOOOO CUTE!"

"What?" Meta Knight was confused.

He doesn't know that he's maskless and pink.

Hoo boy…

All of the sudden, Meta Knight was under a big hug from Molly, who thought Meta Knight was Kirby.

"YOU SO CUTE, I COULD JUST EAT YOU UP!"

"Huh?"

Kirby gave Meta Knight a hand mirror.

"Thanks, Kir-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!! WHERE'S MY MASK!? AND WHY AM I PINK!!"

"Don't worry about that Kirby, let's have quality time together!"

Molly dragged Meta Knight to her house, which was 10 minutes away.

It dawned on Meta Knight why he didn't have his mask on.

The dogs have it.

"I hate dogs. (_bleep_) them," Meta Knight growled.

Molly took Meta Knight into her house.

Kirby blinked while he was watching this scene.

"How dare Meta Knight tries to steal my girlfriend! I'll show him!" Kirby was looking at this the wrong way.

Poor Mety.

* * *

**3 girly painful hours later…**

Meta Knight was limping back to his hotel room with his face looking like he was about to barf.

His face was all covered with lipstick, he was wearing a wig and a princess dress, and he had a mouthful of strawberry shortcake.

As he was up the elevator, he saw a kid snickering.

"Hey, did your girlfriend have a shorty for a boyfriend or what?" the kid fell over, laughing his head off.

"Shut up!"

The boy didn't listen, still on the ground laughing.

The elevator got to the fifth floor and the doors opened.

Meta Knight swallowed the cake in his mouth and trudged off.

When Meta Knight was at the door to his room, he was about to open it with his card key when Kirby stopped him by smacking him with a fan.

"How DARE you try to steal my girlfriend!" Kirby snarled.

"I stole your girlfriend? She stole ME!"

"Shut up! I won't talk to you again!"

Kirby rushed to his room and slammed the door shut.

Meta Knight stared at this for a moment.

He shrugged and went into his room.

"I should take a shower to get rid of this paint and all the lipstick."

Meta Knight walked to the bathroom, turned the bathroom radio on and went into the shower stall.

When Meta Knight turned on the shower and prepared to wash his face, he heard singing.

He washed the soap off his face and fixed his eyes on the source of the singing.

Kirby has somehow snuck into the shower when Meta Knight was washing his face. Kirby was able to wash all the paint off himself before Meta Knight noticed him. And he was singing to the radio music playing in the bathroom, thus Meta Knight hearing a bag singing voice.

"AAAAAUUUUGGGHHHHHH!! KIRBY, WHAT THE (_bleep_)ARE YOU DOING HERE!?"

"I just wanted to say that I didn't mean anything I said back there, and to make up for it, I'll give you your mask back. Molly found it and told me to give it back to you."

"Uhh…thanks?"

"You're welcome!" Kirby skipped back to his room with a cheerful look on his face.

Meta Knight finished washing the paint off, got out of the shower, and took a long look at his mask.

His white eyes widened.

Molly must have drawn a feminine face on his mask.

Because that's what was on it.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!" Meta Knight hollered.

"Oh," Kirby peeked in the door, "I drew that on your mask. I thought you'd like that."

A vein throbbed in Meta Knight's forehead as he glared murderous ice picks at Kirby.

* * *

Later that day, Meta Knight was driving to the grocery store in his rented no-roof car with Molly and Kirby in the back.

And he was wearing his "decorated" mask.

A couple of teenage boys started teasing him.

"Hey," one of them said, "Is that Meta Knight?"

"Yeah," another replied, "He and his club of girly girls are going to the candy shop to giggle all day long!"

Both of them started laughing hard.

Meta Knight wanted to floor it to get away from those boys, but an old lady was trying to cross the street.

He was forced to get out of the car and help the woman out.

He got back in the car and started to drive, but then a long line of trucks and cars blocked him.

Meta Knight completely forgot that rush hour starts at 5:30 PM and he was in the middle of it all.

More teenagers, some of them girls, followed Meta Knight and teased him some more.

Molly kissed Kirby and he hugged Molly while Meta Knight was banging his head over the car horn, each time causing the car go "BEEP!"

_I hate you Kirby, _Meta Knight hissed in his thoughts.


	3. Chore Chaos

**After the trip to the grocery store…**

Kirby was in his room, watching a show on a TV while Meta Knight was in the same room, trying the clean the makeup off of his mask.

He glared his white eyes towards Kirby, who was slumped on the chair, staring at the TV like a zombie.

"You know, you could come help me clean all this off," Meta Knight snarled.

"Not now. I'm watching 'The Simpsons'"

Meta Knight stared at his mask, and back at Kirby.

He growled, turned the TV off, and shoved his mask in front of Kirby.

"YOU clean up my mask!"

"What?"

"You heard me!"

"Why!?"

"You drew that, you clean it off."

Meta Knight started out the door.

"And I expect that mask to be clean when I come back from errands."

He walked casually out the hotel, into the car, and drove off.

Kirby blinked and stared at Meta Knight's mask, which was smeared with wet makeup.

* * *

A little later, Meta Knight came back with mops, sponges, and cleaning detergent.

He looked at Kirby with a mask clear of makeup.

"Well done," he said, "but I have chores for you."

"Huh?"

"I want you the clean up my room."

"Why?"

"Because you're a lazy slob who did nothing but watch 'Simpsons' reruns. Clean"

He tossed the cleaning supplies to Kirby, who barely caught them and wobbled over to Meta Knight's room.

Kirby stared at the room, which didn't look very messy.

He blinked.

"What the heck do I clean in here?"

* * *

Meta Knight was in Kirby's room, with his mask back on and watching "Kirby: Right Back At Ya!" when he heard loud noises coming from his room.

He sighed and went into his room with his eyes closed.

"Kirby, what you doing?" he asked calmly.

Meta Knight opened his yellow eyes, which bulged and flashed white as he saw a very war-torn sight in front of him.

"_**A****AAAAAAUUUUUUUUUUUGGGGGGHHHHHHH!! KIRBY, WHAT IN THE NAME OF MASAHIRO SAKURAI HAPPENED IN HERE!!**"_ The wall's paint job was peeled, the TV was destroyed, the windows were shattered, the doors were torn from its hinges, the furniture was thrown across the room, and, to top it off, there were two men lying on the ground, unconscious and beaten so badly, there was a little bloodshed. Kirby was in the middle of the room, holding a golf club. He twiddled his stubby arms.

"Well, I was mopping the bathroom floor when a couple of mean guys came and tried to steal stuff. I got angry and it the rest of it was fighting until you came in here."

"YOU IDIOT! THAT WAS ROOM SERVICE!" Meta Knight screamed, his eyes glowing red.

"Oops…"

Meta Knight squeezed his eyes shut, trying to keep himself from going insane.

"Kirby, I got an easier job for you."

He took out Galaxia and handed it to Kirby.

"Clean my sword."

"That's it?'

"Yes."

"No other chores?"

"No."

"No 'Kill all those monsters by yourself' kind of chores?"

"No."

"No-"

"JUST CLEAN MY SWORD!"

"Right away, sir."

Meta Knight gave Kirby a rag and a spray bottle and left.

Kirby stared at the sword.

It was all clean and sparkly, except for one tiny blood stain.

Kirby held the spray bottle and rag, ready to do the job.

Just as Meta Knight was about to resume his show, he heard the sound of metal bending.

He did not want to know what was going on with Kirby, although he already had a theory.

Meta Knight marched into his room, only to see Kirby with a horribly bent Galaxia.

The sword was bent so much, it looked like a cone.

"Kirby…what did you do to my sword?" he asked, his right eye twitching.

"I was trying to clean the tiny stain on your sword, but it wouldn't come off. I tried so hard, the sword bent in a weird fashion."

Meta Knight forcefully took the sword back, bent it back into its original shape, and put it back in its sheath.

He glared more ice daggers at Kirby.

"Ok, Kirby, I want you to change the time on the alarm clock."

"Righto."

Kirby walked over the alarm clock, prepared to change the time.

* * *

Meta Knight was in Kirby's room, staring out the window, with his eyes glowing green.

"This city… it's a lot different from Dreamland." he pondered.

All of the sudden, he hear his alarm clock going off in his room, Kirby screaming, and lout banging sounds.

"Oh my goodness… what now?" he sighed.

Meta Knight trudged into his room.

"Kirby, what are you do-"

When he opened the door, a fireball blew up in his face, giving him minor burns.

"...ing?"

He glared at Kirby, who was holding a destroyed alarm clock in one arm and a world dictionary in the other.

"All fixed, Meta Knight!"

"Oh my God, Kirby! What did you do, play hockey with that thing!?"

"Well, I was trying to change the time when the alarm went off. I was scared and I tried to make it stop by hitting it with this big book. Then, it kinda exploded in your face. Sorry about that."

"Kirby," Meta Knight said slowly, "There is…er…WAS a little button on the clock that makes the alarm stop. What did you do? You beat the living (_bleep_) out of the clock until it blew up in my face."

"There's a button on alarm clocks?"

"YES."

"You could've told me that before I beat it up."

"FORGET ABOUT THE CLOCK!" Meta Knight took Kirby outside the room. "Now… I got a job for you that's SO EASY, a piece of stone could do it!"

"What's the chore?"

"It's nighttime and I want you to turn off all the lights. LIKE THIS."

Meta Knight demonstrated by flipping off one light switch. "Got it?"

"Yep"

"Good. I'll be back to evaluate your work." Meta Knight went downstairs to chat with fellow neighbors.

Kirby blinked for a second.

"Well, he said to flip ON all the lights, but he turned them off…oh well! Must've been an accident. Time to flip on some lights!"

Kirby started flipping on the lights. Once he was done, he panted.

"Meta Knight's not back yet… that means he wants me to turn on more things. TVS AND CEILING FANS, HERE I COME!"

Kirby resumed his "job" by turning on all the televisions, fans, and air conditioning devices he could find. He gasped.

"THAT'S NOT ENOUGH! I NEED TO TURN ON MORE THINGS!"

Kirby started turning on dish washers, ovens, microwaves, radios, vacuum cleaners, and any other electrical appliance normally found in a hotel room.

All of the sudden, the lights became very bright and all the electrical appliances started sparkling and letting off smoke.

"Uhhhhh…"

* * *

Meta Knight was over at the hotel's lounge talking to people and laughing at their jokes. (Well, not really laughing, but his eyes were glowing pink).

"And then this guy came up to me and said-"

The guy Meta Knight was talking to was cut off when the lights started sparkling and the electrical appliances started going haywire.

Then, all of the sudden, there was a large electrical explosion and all the lights and appliances went dead.

Half of New York City's electrical power was wiped out from its transformer exploding from too much power.

Meta Knight could obviously tell who the cause of this blackout was.

"_**KIIIIIIIIIIIRRRRRRRRRRBBBBBBBBBBYYYYYYYYYY!!**_" Meta Knight hollered at the top of his lungs.


	4. Carnival Carnage

Meta Knight was reading a magazine in his bedroom.

Apparently, the blackout was fixed last night. Electricians came and fixed the transformer that exploded from Kirby turning on all the lights at once.

Meta Knight didn't exactly get a warm welcome from the lights returning…

**It's Flashback Time!**

Meta Knight was in his room sleeping like there wasn't even a blackout.

He didn't seem to mind sleeping in total darkness because that's what he usually does.

All of the sudden all the light's turned back on and the radio started to blast out the song "Hell's Bells" by ACDC.

"_**HELL'S BELLS!! HELL'S BELLS!! HELL'S BELLS!! HELL'S BELLS!! HELL'S BELLS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**_"

"AUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!" Meta Knight screamed in pain.

**Back to Present Day.**

So Meta Knight didn't suffer from anything except almost going deaf.

Oh, he also has a nasty bruise on his forehead from Kirby smashing into him while trying to find him in the darkness of the blackout.

Don't ask me how a pink gumball can give an armored knight a bruise. He just can.

So the bruise is covered up with his mask.

Basically, Meta Knight learned two things that night:

Beware during a blackout.

Never give Kirby chores.

Anyway, Meta Knight was reading his magazine as nothing happened and he heard footsteps coming his way.

"If it's Kirby, then get lost you pink (_bleep_). If it's anyone else, you've got ten seconds to tell me what you're going to say." Meta Knight said, not even looking away from his magazine.

"It's me, Molly."

Meta Knight turned his head so his face met that of the pink-haired Kirby fan.

"Oh, what do you want?'

"Well," Molly replied, "Kirby and I got tickets for the annual carnival and we got an extra third ticket."

"So?" Meta Knight was unfazed.

"So we were wondering if you would like to come."

Meta Knight's left eye was twitching.

He was on the verge of laughing in her face, though he managed to keep a straight face.

"No." he simply said.

"Come on, please?"

"NO."

"For me?"

"NO! Do I HAVE to spell it out for you!?"

"You're the only person I know that isn't coming…"

"OK, I'LL GO!"

"Really?" Molly's eyes were sparking with "tears of joy" while she was giving Meta Knight the puppy eyes.

"If I go, THIS ONE TIME, will you and Kirby shut up and leave me alone?"

"Of course."

Meta Knight grunted and got up from his bed, slowly and "painfully", and got into the elevator.

Some people were staring at him because…well, it's unusual to see a 2-foot-tall knight roaming the places of New York City.

He got out of the elevator and went outside into his car.

He got in the driver's seat and waited for Kirby and Molly to come.

An hour passed.

He checked his watch.

10:15 AM.

The carnival starts at 11:00.

The time buzzed by.

10:20.

10:30.

10:47.

Meta Knight tapped his foot impatiently.

WHERE ARE THEY!?

Meta Knight ran to the nearest phone booth, put a few quarters in the coin slot, dialed Kirby's cell phone number, and waited.

"Pick up… pick up… pick up…" Meta Knight muttered.

Finally, Kirby voice came out of the phone.

"Hello? Hello? Who is this?"

"It's me, Meta Knight. Kirby, WHERE ARE YOU!?"

"At the carnival, waiting for you."

"HOW DID YOU GET THERE SO QUICKLY!?"

"You don't need to know."

"I'll get there as quickly as possible!"

"Okay! Bye…Mety!"

Meta Knight growled as Kirby hung up.

He turned to his car…well…where his car WAS.

It was being towed for "illegal parking".

Meta Knight's yellow eyes nearly bulged out of his mask.

"HEY! COME BACK!"

He was too late. The truck has already towed Meta Knight's car away to wherever cars go when they're illegally parked.

Meta Knight growled again.

"(_Bleep_) it!"

He wallowed in self-despair until he noticed his cape turning into his casual bat wings.

"I forgot I could do that. (_Bleep!_)"

Meta Knight took off into the skies and searched for the carnival he's supposed to be at.

He looked at the map of New York he kept in his cape/wings (?).

According to the map, the carnival was supposed to be right below him.

He looked down.

Indeed, there was a carnival underneath.

Balloons floated past him, signaling that the carnival has opened.

Meta Knight descended to the ground and started looking for Kirby and Molly.

After searching for a couple of minutes and muttering swear words along the way, finally they waved to him calling Meta Knight's name.

He ran over to them and said, "Why weren't you guys at the entrance like you said you would?!"

"Well we got tired of waiting so we left."

"Waiting!?! I left shortly after Molly left- …by the way, why was my car parked in a reserved parking space?"

"Well Molly and I were going to take your car, but we decided to leave it for you to take to the carnival."

"Oh really!?" Meta Knight says in a rather dorkyish & angry way.

"Hey Mety-"

Meta Knight cuts Kirby off and says.

"Don't ever call me that again."

"Ok, ok, sheesh."

"Well, anyway, do you want to go on a ride?" Molly asks

"As long as you two don't scream like little wimps, fine."

So Kirby suggests they go on the "The Death Ride of Doom"

"Fine, just as long as I don't die."

So they stand in the line which has only a few people. The rollercoaster carts pull up and the next set of passengers get on who are Kirby, Meta Knight and Molly.

There is a 3 row seating, so they all sit together.

"Kirby, you aren't going to chicken out, are you?"

"No, are you?"

"Ha, yeah, right! I never get scared."

"Here we go!!!!" Kirby says with excitement.

First, they enter a tunnel which is pitch black. So Molly grasps on to Kirby and Meta Knight mutters "Oh brother…"

Then all of a sudden the see a light from the outside and they start to go up a long ramp which goes high enough for the passengers to see the whole carnival, even the parking lot.

Now, here is the fun part. Meta Knight, Kirby, Molly, and the rest of the passengers are sitting backwards so they have no idea were they are going.

After going up for 10 minutes, they finally reach the top.

"Alright, when does the 'fast and fun' part start?" Meta Knight says impatiently and warily.

All of a sudden, they all hear a "creeeeeeeeeeek" sound.

And the rollercoaster carts dropped.

Everyone except for Meta Knight was screaming. They were going so fast that Meta Knight's mask was pushing back so hard, it cut off his circulation.

That's not all. The seating in each cart was a front, middle, and a back seat. Meta Knight was in the front seat and he in the front cart, so as the carts were falling, the front seat of the front cart was on fire. Poor Meta Knight, he was getting burned to a crisp.

As soon as the rollercoaster came to a complete stop, Meta Knight jumped out and rushed to the bathroom to look at the damages.

Once he took off the mask, his face had an imprint if the mask's design. The imprint was as pink as Kirby's cheeks. Then the rest of his body and his mask were burned so bad that it looked like he was tossed in a volcano.

Meta Knight was too injured to scream.

Kirby walks in and asked, "Hey Meta Knight do you want to go on another ride or do you want to eat."

"Well, I think I'm in too much PAIN to go on another ride, so I'll eat."

"Ok, Meta Knight. the carnival is having a bonfire; do you want to have smores?"

"Fine, but you have to cook it for me. I'm not getting close to any fire."

"Ok."

So they walked about a half mile.

Once they get there the workers hand them sticks and marshmallows.

Meta Knight stands back and waits. Kirby makes himself one first then he makes Meta Knight's.

As soon as Kirby puts the marshmallow near the fire, it goes up in flames.

"Ah! Ah!" Then when he pulls it away he starts to blow and he blows too hard and it is blown off the stick and all over Meta Knight.

"It burns!!!!"

Kirby rushes over and says.

"Wow, this is a big marshmallow!" (He's so stupid!)

So he sucks up Meta Knight and all of a sudden Mea Knight's in a different dimension.

"This must be his stomach."

All of a sudden he sees food getting pulled in a direction.

He looks were it's leading to and it's a black hole!

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHGH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Then he heard a loud….

"BUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUURRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP"

He had been burped out of Kirby's mouth and flown across the area. He landed in a cart on water in a pitch black tunnel.

All of a sudden there were two lips on both sides of his face.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Meta Knight jumped into the water noticing that he was in the Tunnel of Love which Molly and Kirby were in. (How did all that happen so quickly? I guess time flew.)

"Ok, I'm going to barf…"

Then when Molly and Kirby's cart pass Meta Knight jumps in the back seat, so he was already prepared and pulled out a sign that said…

"JACK(_BLEEP_)"

So the minute the boat came to a stop, Meta Knight jumped out, grabbed his sword and put it up to Kirby.

"Alright, we either go on a ride that doesn't get me eaten or burned, or we go back to the hotel; your choice. "

"Ok, how about the merry go round?"

"That sounds safe."

So they walk a quarter mile 'till they hear the merry go round music.

They enter and they walk to the gate and when they enter, Kirby trips over a cord. So he walks over and plugs it back in. Unlike Meta Knight, Molly waits for him.

Meta Knight sits on a horse which is tan and has brown hair. It was weird though because it had a mischievous look on its face.

When Molly and Kirby walk up to the gate, the lady who works there says, "Sorry, the other horses are acting a little strange."

So Meta Knight is the only one. The lady presses the button and the music and ride both start.

The ride starts off slow and casual with that normal circus music playing

All of a sudden the ride gets faster and faster and faster. Then it was going so fast that you couldn't see Meta Knight.

"AHHGH, AHHGH, AHHGH!!!!!! STOP THIS THING!! WOAH, WOAH, WOAH!!!!!!"

Then all of a sudden Meta Knight gets flung all the way to the other side of the carnival which is 10 miles long.

The attendant looks at the electrical stuff and says, "Oh, this plug was plugged into the wrong outlet!"

Meta Knight lands face-first onto the pavement. He slides about 150 feet. When he gets up, all that's left of his mask is a thin piece of metal and his face is burning bright red because he slid on the pavement.

"Oww! WHY ME? WHY?

Kirby and Molly come running over.

"Ouch, that's got to hurt," Kirby winced.

"Kirby, how did that happen?"

"Well, it's a funny story. See, I was about to get on when I tripped over a cord, so I went to plug it in. Here's the funny part, I plugged it into the wrong outlet! Ha, don't worry; you'll laugh about it later."

"Grrrrrrrrr!" White foam was unnaturally coming out of Meta Knight's mouth.

"Ok, maybe 10 years."

"Hey, Mety, do you want to go on another ride."

"Gee, I just got thrown off another death machine, sure I'll go."

"Ok, let's go!"

"No, you idiot! I was being sarcastic!"

"Oh, PLLLLEEEAAASSSEEE!!!!!???"

"Ok fine, but wait a minute."

He runs into the bathroom and comes out with a helmet and bubble wrap.

"'Ok, I'm ready. What ride are we going on next?"

"It's called "Zero Gravity."

"Fine, let's go."

Although Meta Knight agreed on going on that ride, he was unsure of its safety.

They walk for a few minutes.

"Ok, let's go on," Kirby said.

So Kirby, Molly, and Meta Knight enter and they see that they're the only ones riding (again).

The ride starts off slow then it gets faster. Because Meta Knight has bubble wrap on, it causes him not to stick to the wall. Once the ride gets to its full speed, the floor starts to drop, Meta Knight grasping on for dear life on a pole in the middle of the ride.

Unfortunately, for Meta Knight, he is hanging on right in front of Kirby.

"Oh…I feel sick….burrrrrrrrrr…!"

Then, he barfs all over Meta Knight.

His face was quickly covered with pale, brown/yellow, and smelly goo (with a few stars thrown in with the mix).

The ride stops and Meta Knight rushes into the bathroom to wash off, and he barfed a little too.

Kirby runs in and says, "Sorry, I couldn't help myself."

"That's nice to know."

"To make it up to you, we decided to take you on the Ferris Wheel."

"No more rides."

"This isn't technically a ride."

"As long as I don't get burned, thrown, eaten, or barfed on, I will."

"Good."

So they walk and wait in line for about an hour. Right when they are about to get on, Kirby says…

"Wait, I want to save this for last!"

"What?! We waited in line for an hour!"

"I know, but we can find something with a short line. Let's ride on go-carts! Looks like only a few people are in line."

"Fine…"

"Say it like you mean it!" Kirby says.

"OK!" Meta Knight yelled sarcastically.

Once again they walk for 5 to 10 minutes.

Then they notice that no one was in line. (Third time that day, if you were keeping count)

"Yeah, we get the go-karts all to ourselves!" Kirby yelled with joy.

Molly wants to ride with Kirby, of course.

"Ok, folks, keep your hands and feet in the cart at all times," the attendant said.

So Meta Knight gets in a blue kart and Kirby and Molly go in a pink one.

"You're going down, Kirby."

The carts start to go and Meta Knight takes the lead.

"Ha, ha, sucker!"

As if Meta Knight jinxed himself, Kirby pulls himself in front of him.

His yellow eyes narrowed.

He wanted to see if he can beat Kirby at anything other than fencing and Brawling.

He picks up Kirby's draft and went in front of Kirby.

Meta Knight looked at Kirby from behind and gave him a face that said "YOU (_bleep)_! I'm gonna' beat you!"

But he was so focused on Kirby that he failed to see the track in front of him.

After Meta Knight was finished taunting Kirby, he turned his head around to stay focused on the track. Unfortunately, he was too late.

A brick wall was ahead, signaling a turn.

And Meta Knight was speeding directly towards it!

"AAAAAAAAAAAAUUUUUUUUUUGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!"

Meta Knight's eyes bulged as he slammed on the brakes, trying to stop the kart from hitting the wall, but he was going too fast.

CRASH!

And if you've ever seen Kirby fly on his Warpstar, it would be no surprise to see him crash into Meta Knight's car.

**CRASH!**

And this ain't Mario Kart, so there was a "no bumping" rule.

There is a reason for a "no bumping" rule.

Meta Knight's kart's engine went up in flames.

Also, quite randomly, a tough guy crashed his kart into Kirby's kart, adding insult to injury.

CRASH!

He looked ahead and saw Meta Knight's kart, which started the whole mess.

The guy marched over to Meta Knight, who was just waking up from his brief coma.

"Uhh…where am I?"

WHAM!

The guy smashed Meta Knight into the brick wall.

Mety turned his head around to yell at the attendant.

"HEY! YOU CAN'T HURT A GUEST JUST FOR RECKLESS BEHAVIOR! IT'S THE LAW! I SHOULD-"

But, of course, it wasn't the worker he was yelling at.

Meta Knight focused his yellow eyes to see who he was yelling at.

He saw a big, bulky gorilla with "KILL", "DEATH", demon, and cross-bone tattoos all over. Oh, he also had an eye patch on his left eye and a bandage over one of his arms.

"…sue…you…for…every….penny…..you've………got……." The further Meta Knight got into the sentence, the squeakier his voice got.

Meta Knight didn't even have enough time to take out Galaxia in defense.

**CRASH! POW! BOOM! PUNCH! KICK! "KIRBY, HELP ME!" CRASH! BOOM! KICK! "SUCK HIM UP!" POW, PUNCH! "ARRGH!"**

An hour later, Kirby and Molly were holding hands while walking to the Ferris wheel, with Meta Knight limping behind them, almost literally covered in bandages.

Apparently, after the thug beat Meta Knight to pulp, Kirby called an ambulance to get him treated for his injuries. He had broken arms, a fractured hip bone, a blunt trauma to the head, a cracked jaw, and a moderate case of a black eye. He was diagnosed with these injuries, put on medication, and had a body cast on. He couldn't even wear his mask because of the injuries.

How all that happened in an hour, I don't know.

"Ok, Meta Knight, we're going on the Ferris Wheel now," Kirby said.

Meta Knight gave Kirby a bewildered look of disbelief. It was hard to tell through the back eye.

"Wow, Kirby," he said with chilling menace, "That's all I have to say; 'wow'. First, I got burned to a crisp by a rollercoaster. Second I got eaten and spat back out by you and ended up in the Tunnel of Love with you and Molly. Third, I got thrown off the merry-go-round and skidded about 200 feet, ON THE PARKING LOT. Fourth, I got barfed on by you on Zero Gravity. Finally, I crashed into a brick wall, you crashed into me, and I just got beaten to a (_bleeping_) pulp by some scary thug who has had a criminal record. You should be proud of yourself."

"Well, lucky for you," Molly responded, "This is a slow ride and it's not possible for you to get injured."

"Molly, all the rides I've been on today aren't normally rides that would get me injured, but look at me now."

"Well, we'll make sure you're on the furthest cart away from us." Kirby said in an assuring tone.

The three go to the entrance of the ride and give the attendant their tickets.

As they were getting on, they realized that since it's a Ferris wheel they all had to go in the same cart.

"Kirby, promise you won't hurt me through this whole ride?"

"I promise."

"Right…"

The Ferris wheel starts moving as the cart slowly moves up. They finally reach the top and they're looking at the view.

"Ahh…" Kirby said, "I love the view of the whole carnival from up here. Don't you like it, Mety."

Meta Knight stared at him.

"No."

"Why not?"

"You know what I mean…"

Then the Ferris wheel slowly moves back down. They reach the bottom and first Kirby gets off then Molly. Meta Knight gets his cape stuck and he tells the attendant, but it was too late. He already pressed the button.

Meta Knight is the only one on the Ferris wheel and Kirby was watching him go up. Kirby wasn't watching where he was going and tripped over a cord, which made the ride go slow, then suddenly faster. Faster and faster the wheel went and soon enough, it broke off and started rolling down a hill at full speed.

Meta Knight's rolling down the hill and hits a small boulder and goes flying in the air.

"AGHHHHHH!!! HELP ME!!!!! KIRBY YOU IDIOT!!!!!" his voice gets loud the soft then loud and so on.

"Why would he blame me? How does he know it was me?" Kirby asked.

Molly gave him a suspicious look.

"What?"

"MOMMY, MAKE IT STOP!!!" Meta Knight falls on the edge of a cliff and hits the ground below.

THUD!

"Finally, it's all over…" Meta Knight sighed, his bones nearly wrenched in different places at one time.

Then the Ferris wheel rolls of the cliff.

"AGHHHHHHH!!!!!!! SAAAAVVVVEEEE MMMMEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" The Ferris wheel lands on the ground and crushes Meta Knight.

CRASH!!!!!!!!

His cast shatters.

Everyone crowded around Meta Knight as paramedics take him into an ambulance and rush him to the nearest hospital.


End file.
